quackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Mabel von Injoface XX
| health = We really wished it was at 0%... | level = -66500.995 | gender = Female | occupation = Big meanie | archetype = EVIL | family = Mabel (mother), Von Injoface Family | friends = Nobody | enemies = Her mom, her grandmom other racist puffles in her family. | interests = Grammar, Being Mean, Torturing others, screaming punctiation symbols }} Mabel von Injoface XX is a red puffle. She is Mabel's daughter and is very much like her mother, just worse. She hates ! Capable of speech like her mother and some other puffles, Mabel XX, like her mother, has never hesitated to say what's on her mind. Few puffles in Antarctica are more rude, arrogant, persnickety, or bossy as Mabel XX, and it shows. History Mabel XX's mother was Mabel XIX. Her surrogate father's name was unknown, and she was put into this world on...APRIL FIRST?!?!?!. Her mother, like most other Von Injoface members, hated red puffles, so she regularly emotionally abused Mabel XX starting from birth. Because she brought a red puffle into the world, Mabel XIX was disowned by the majority of her family members, including her mother who was one of the few people she genuinely loved. Mabel abused Mabel XX even more, and this caused her to become just as cruel and even more egotistical than her. Mabel XX takes a lot after her mother and she disrespects everyone else, and always screams unicode symbols at them. Involvement Mabel XX hasn't been involved in many things yet. During the events of Fanon Characters Special 2016!, she entered a portal while she was looking for her mother and screamed punctuation marks, like -*##&%^@＊ΩϠஇ✄☂☠⓬⎳⎲࿄✆✍ணЯ☾☢♞இӜ∏ᵯᴥ۩۝ !!!, at many penguins. However, she will possibly be involved in more events in the future. Appearance Mabel XX is a red puffle. She always wears brown glasses (just like her mom) and never smiles (just like her mom). Her fur lacks any of the pointy twigs of a normal puffle (just like her mom), she considers herself "well-groomed" (just like her mom) and thinks (just like her mom) that the normal puffle's fur look is "stupid, uncivilized, and decent". The con of this hairdo is that when Mabel is upset, her fur gets all spiky (just like her mom). Mabel and her family are also some of the only puffles who aren't fun-loving furballs, like a normal puffle... oh no! Most consider her EVIL! Trivia *While she was a baby puffle, she was able to talk using a "Baby Puffle Translator" created by Gary. Her mother bought it from Gary before she was born. *When angered, Mabel XX, like the other Mabels, screams the names of punctuation marks, like this: "MINUS ASTERISK HASH HASH AMPERSAND PERCENT CARET AT SIGN!!!" This is usually notated as "-*##&%^@!!!" **BE WARNED! The angrier you make Mabel, the worse the punctuation becomes! Mabel has memorized Unicode, and can scream every punctuation known to penguin! Do you want to hear ＊ΩϠஇ✄☂☠⓬⎳⎲࿄✆✍ணЯ☾☢♞இӜ∏ᵯᴥ۩۝ or even ☭ screamed at you? *She suffers from a massively overgrown ego. She thinks she's important, despite rarely doing anything constructive, admirable, and unique, which... um... yeah. * She is the first red puffle who was a Von Injoface member. As a result she is ostracized by most of the other family members. Her mother has been also been ostracized for bringing a red puffle into the world. ** One of the few exceptions is Matthew von Injoface who isn't racist towards red puffles. However Mabel XX despises him for being kind. Despite this, Matthew tries to be nice to her, understanding how it feels to be rejected by family. *Mabel XX loves to point out (and mock) the flaws of everyone else, incuding you. Image Gallery Image:Mabel_von_Injoface_XX.png‎|She looks just like her mother. Image:MabelFuture.png|Mabel von Injoface XX is really not to be messed with. See also *Von Injoface Family *Mabel ! Category:Anti-Manny Peng Users Category:Role Play Zones Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Torture Category:Puffles Category:Nuisances Category:Anti-Heroes Category:sadists Category:Egotistical Characters Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Tortured characters Category:Characters category:SCARY Puffles